911
by Cuddle Heart
Summary: 4 people, all from different schools, go to the World Trade Center for a class trip, what they didn't know was what was in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Dang I forget to add this thing. - Disclaimer: I do not own Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. Only the plot and the made up people. :D  
**

* * *

One ordinary day birds singing, sun blazing with just the right amount of heat , blooming flowers green luscious grass, people laughing and smiling on a Tuesday morning.

"Everyone line up! All devices off." Mr. Brooks heard a text message alarm. "I said OFF!" Mr. Brooks barked at his class. The raven hair girl rolled her chocolate brown eyes and texted back her friend. 'If this old hag keeps shouting at me any longer I swear I'll shove a jaw breaking down his throat and choke him to death.'

The raven hair tapped the 'Send' button with her nicely french manicured nails she got done at her famous nail salon she told her mommy and daddy to get her. She slid the latest iphone into her jacket pocket she got for getting a B+. She zipped up her pink bench coat and slipped her hands into her TNA short shorts. Even though it was early September the half Mexican half Italian raven haired girl still decided to wear black cotton leggings.

As the raven haired girl started to lead the line to the bus and was about to step on the bus she got a shove to side as a boy was about to run onto the bus, wanting to get the back seat obviously. You see other people would have let it slide. But with this girl. Not a chance. She grabbed him the back collar of his shirt, yanked him back and threw him onto the ground. She looked at boy and spoke "That stunt you just pulled may work on other people, but sure as hell don't work on me." She walked onto the bus and looked at her nails trying to see it got ruined or chipped.

It may seem that she's bitch...well she is but that's not the point. She doesn't let people tell her who she is. She tells them who she is. She doesn't let people push her around. She shows them that. She doesn't lie to people. She tells the truth straight up. Only if she wants too. But besides all that shes pretty much an okay person. Yeah shes rich, duh. She does show off but she doesn't get...too annoying. Shes may not seem popular, and the queen of the school. It's cause shes a new girl. But shes gonna make that all change.

~~~~~~~~ Another part of the Country ~~~~~

The prince charming. All the girls want their boyfriend to be like him, look like him, talk like him, have the same personality as him, same interest as him, same talents as him. Well basically they just want, him. Prince charming ran his hair threw his curly dark brown locks. Which you'd wonder if he curled it every morning but nope, its all natural baby.

He walked onto the bus, of course girls gawking over him and body as usual as if it was the best thing out there. He smirked and winked at the ladies. Some turned there head and started giggling. Some started to blush. Some were pissed off how other girls thought it was to them. They all wanted him, and they were planning on getting him. He knew it too, but he had a girl friend. But you think that would stop them? Not a chance.

Prince charming sat down in his seat right beside his girlfriend and gave kiss on the cheek and smiled "Hey baby." She blushed and giggled. Shes always been doing that, and they've been dating for 5 months. She wasn't over the fact that she was prince charming but she also didn't mind the fact that girls were after him, because she knew he was hers. She was in love with him. But you see the problem is, love is suppose to go two ways. She loves him and he loves her. That's how its suppose to be, two ways. Not one.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Some where Else in the country~~~~~~

Class clown, everybody just loves him. Everybody goes to him when they need to smile. He's got a thing that will just put a smile on peoples faces. Although that's not what he was doing now class clown had ran out off the class room as soon as possible, someone pulled a stink bomb and man was is repulsive. He stopped outside and took deep breath and exhaled. "Ah. Fresh air." He said with a smile. Than he realized he was suppose to be inside.

The smile on his face dropped. He ran back inside hoping his teacher wasn't back yet to see that he was gone. Man he would be in deep trouble if he got caught, he looked up at the clock they were suppose to leave at 8:20 am. 8:15 am was on the clock, he sprinted down the hall he looked at the clock again 8:18 am it read. He looked down the hall and could see it wasn't that far way and he would have made it...if the bell hadn't rang.

The hall's filled up with students 9's, 10's, 11's and 12's. It was a nightmare. He had to get to that class room and fast. He pushed through people in the hall, and could see he class walking out. He thought 'Yes! I can make it!'. He hopped right into the line, had a great big smile on his face he turned his head to the left and saw...Miss. Westling. She had her arms crossed and a stone face look. "Uh oh."

And 'Uh Oh' was right. During the bus ride there he had to sit right up front with the teacher's pets and Miss. Westling. Just because everyone loved the class clown, doesn't mean he got treated differently. The class clown looked at the back seeing everyone talking and laughing having a good time being with their friends. While he had to sit up front and had to hear the crappy music on the radio, the bus drivers disturbing breathing and the teachers pets who were talking about school and all that other stuff that never really took interest in. The class clown sighed, laid his head on the window and took a nap. Nothing better to do on that 2 hour drive.

~~~~~ Different part of the country~~~~

"Okay class today is the big day! We finally get to go the world trade centre!" Miss. Remple told her class. Earning groans all over the class room. They were happy to leave school the whole entire day, but spending it at city centre isn't exactly what they have in mind. "C'mon guys be happy, trading is the most popular thing in world! Now, I want you to put on your jackets and head to washroom, because we are not stopping!" Miss. Remple said to her class. As the usual loud bell rang, that every single child loved meaning they could have freedom of that class, the teenagers ran out of the class room. "Oh! No electronics! Remember were not the only ones on this trip!" Miss. Remple shouted after them. "Oh what am I saying, there going to bring it anyways." Miss. Remple told herself with a sigh.

The ocean eyed brunette walked out of the class and headed to her locker. She put on her leather jacket over her aeropostale sweater, slid her blackberry storm into her skinny jeans pocket and headed to the school yellow bus. The ocean eyed brunette wasn't the queen of the school, popular, geeky, a princess charming, a bitch, a class clown, a skater, one of the 'normal' people. She's a loner. Not because she can't make friends, because she can only trust herself. In the end of the day all she can truly trust is herself. She has no reason to lie, no reason to have a secret, no reason to act like someone shes not. All she needed was to be her, and trust herself. And only her self. She doesn't even mind not having a best friend or even not having a friend at all. Shes fine with it. It's not like she has no emotion on her face, always depressed shes actually the most happiest, kindest person you could meet. Has she gotten mad before? Of course. Does she do anything about it? Yup. She lets it slide.

People didn't even bug her about not having friends because shes a great, nice, sweet person, polite too. They just let her be, sure some people saw it weird at first but they understood it after awhile. Now people were in their seats chatting like they had all the time in the world. Talking over each others voices so they could hear one another. Some were taking pictures, making videos, texting, and you know, what ever else you could do on the bus. But there was a one who wasn't making a sound, texting, making something. Just silent looking at the captivating places they've driven past. Although everything looked beautiful she had a feeling that this day. Wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**New Story! ? =O I know! By the way I actually got TONS more stories to right cause I got so many plots, I'm hoping on writing more this year. Plus updating I gotta work on that lolz. I really do cause I have like...80 more stories I wanna do =P But there not all fanfiction, there are some made up, so I'm thinking about posting those on quizilla if you know what that is lolz. I'm gonna make an account on it soon! So you guys will have pleeeenty of stories to read! By the way I just want to say thanks to: xmileylovex (Love her so much she always reviews!) , Starry-Chan (One of my bestie's! =D ) , MileyAndNickLoveForever ( I freakin agree with that girl =P ) annnnnd last but not least! Ocean7 gosh I love her review, and it was just two sentences! I know, I sound lame but it means a lot when people review to mean, you guys can tell me how I can approve, what you really liked, what some weak points are just... please no hurtful reviews. Oh and I know that this chapter sucks, but I'm just trying to give you and idea of what the people are like, plus I tried a different way of writing it haha =P. Well reeeeeevieeeeew! Latar! You better review if you read this chapter...I'm **_watching _**you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer =P Selena Gomez! Miley Cyrus! Nick Jonas! Joe Jonas!**

**Claimer: Story aaaaaand everything else! =D **

**And review people! =D**

**Ncislover1111: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!(:**

**& Toadlover4566: Thanks I love it too! =P And I love your icon! =D I was never a fan of toads but I love your account name too =P**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

The raven haired beauty sat down in the very seat at the back and was joined by her best friend. "Hey Selena" The blonde smiled. "Hey Em" Selena replied to her best friend. "So was Mr. B really that bad?" The blonde giggled. "Ugh, yes. And you'd think that since he talks so much that he would use a breath mint but nope. Blue cheese, all the time." She explained. The blonde laughed at her best friend. She always spoke her mind no matter what. The rest of the bus ride for them was laughs and jokes.

The bus pulled to a stop after a couple of hours. The raven haired and blonde haired beauties were passed out after the first two hours. Then again they had to get to school real early since no one wanted to spend the night in the school gym with sleeping bags and what the cafeteria lady so called 'food'. The blonde woke up from the moment and shook her best friend. Her eyes popped open and was about to snap at blonde until she saw the building. "Ugh" was all the raven haired girl said and tried to fall back sleep.

The blonde laughed. "C'mon Selena we gotta go before Mr. B has our ass."

"I bet he'd like that. Pedi." She muttered.

The blonde held in her laugh and took her out of the seat than walked off the bus with her. Of course with guy cut in front of Selena was the first one in line, until she gave him 'the look'. He stepped back and let her and the friend be in front instead. Selena gave a look, it didn't mean 'Thank you' it meant 'Your lucky I didn't do anything'. The guy gave her a slight nod. She turned around and walked into the building.

"Wow, I didn't expect the place to look nice." She said as she was looking around the lobby. The blonde looked at her. "What did you expect?" She asked out of curiosity. "People trading rice for corn and stuff." She told her. Emily just looked at her. "Hey, you asked." She said and kept walking. Emily rolled her eyes and followed her.

Mr. Brooks was talking but, who really wanted to hear what he had to say? So the two girls looked around and watched as other schools came in. "Oh, hottie alert at three o'clock!" The blonde exclaimed to her best friend in a whisper. She looked to her right and saw who she was talking about. He was a hottie alright. Dark jeans, black and blue strip unzipped Volcom hoodie, with black chucks.

Than she saw his glasses, and she smiled in agreement. "I call dibs!" Emily called out. Selena looked at her. "Dibs? Really? C'mon Em what are we, three?" She said. The blonde sighed. "Fine." She said in whiney voice. The raven haired girl turned her attention to her teacher but took quick glances at the boy not to far from her. She got caught when his tapped him on shoulder and pointed in her direction.

The hottie looked at her and smiled. She look away and felt her cheeks heat up. She thought to herself 'What the hell! I'm blushing! Selena Marie Gomez does not **BLUSH**!' She paid attention to the teacher but couldn't help but feel someone looking at her. She looked to the right and saw him staring at her. She felt the heat in her cheeks again 'Okay well, maybe she does...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Part of the Country~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince charming had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend and was looking straight ahead. While she was explaining a story to him. She realized that he wasn't paying attention at all. "Nick! Nick! Are you even listening! I was telling you this fascinating story and-" He cut her off "No actually it wasn't fascinating at all." He told her. She scoffs. "Well then your not getting anything tonight." She told him. He shrugged not finding a problem with it. "Alright."

She looked at him surprised by his answer. "Alright? That's what I get? An alright?" He looks at her. "Okay?" He said changing his answer. "Ugh! You know what! Just forget it!" She yelled to him, but not loud enough for their teacher to her head. "Alright." He replied, holding back his smirk as she rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride was quite between them until his girlfriend spoke. "I'm sorry, I just, got upset cause you don't pay attention to me as much as you use too." He looked at her and told her. "I'm sorry too and your right I haven't but today I promise you'll have my full attention and for the rest of the day, I'll be thinking about you." She blushed and felt her heart pound. "Okay" She said with a giggle. Prince charming smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Even thought he seemed to be happy around her, he was actually quite bored. She would always giggle. Get mad way to easy. Never speak for herself. Always saying he was the sweetest. Only because that's the only side she knows of him. She barely knows who he is. What he likes. Even thought he knows everything about her since she tells him...24/7. He never really talks to her. She thinks its because he's not a talker. But its really because she never gives the chance.

Prince charming also gets a bit annoyed of girls would randomly flirt with him. And he knows its because of her telling everyone he's such a sweet heart. So girls think if they say something he won't be mean and he'll say something nice back. Which he does. But at moments it sucks cause he can't even have a friend that's a girl. And why? Because their all into him.

Soon enough the bus stopped and his girlfriend...Rebecca he thinks, grabbed his hand and walked of the bus with him. You'd think she'd be doing that because she likes holding his hand. But no, its show that he's hers. Sounds odd because she's a tomato around him all the time, but she still makes all the girls know who he belongs too. Remember never judge a book by its cover. And Prince charming made sure he would never let that mistake happen again.

'The happy couple' as everyone called them stood inline side by side. Rebecca was busy talking to her friends in front of her while he was looking around seeing new faces from other schools. Not like he would talk to her friends, because then that would to flirting, angry Rebecca and a broken promise. As he scanned the new faces there was one that stood out the others, one that made his stomach do cartwheels. A beautiful brunette, eyes blue and clear like the ocean, but in changed in the light which made it have a hint of green. Which made him like her even more.

He watched her as she pulled out her phone and looked down at it. His eyed trailed down, and the sight was getting better and better to him. 'Fit' He smirked to himself at the comment thought. He realized the line was moving and he walked inside with the rest of the school, but making sure the ocean eyed beauty wasn't out of his sight. He watched her as she walked inside with her school and he smiled when he realized, she had no one beside her. Which made he quite happy inside, it made him think she was available. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned his head to the girl beside him. And then prince charming remembered, he wasn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Else in The Country~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class clown was bored out of his mind, so bored he started to count how car's passed the bus on his side. "130...131...132...134..135..136...137..." He waited for more to come. He groaned wishing Mark didn't set of that stink bomb that came from his ass. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of the people round him, wishing this torture would soon end. He finally passed out but was dreaming about Miss. Westling and having to do history for the rest of life and that the teachers pets were his only friends. He was sitting down, doing a test. He looked like he was in his 50's. He didn't understand what to even do on the test. So he did was anyone else would do. He took his eyes off his paper and looked over to his 'friends' test.

Right then he felt hand on his shoulder, jumped. "Dude, wake up bus rides over." Class clown opened his eyes. "Oh, thanks man." He thanked his best friend Derek. "No problem" he said walking off the bus with him. "So how was it liking sitting up front." He teased the class clown. "Pure torture, hearing about the medieval times isn't interesting really." Derek looked at the clown. "Oh man, sorry you had go through that." Everyone Miss. Westling loved talking about the medieval times, she could hours and hours about it. Unfortunately for the class clown that's exactly what she did.

Class clown and his buddy Derek were going around as they walked inside. "Wow, this isn't what I expected." Class clown spoke his mind. "Wha'd you think it was gonna be Joe? People selling rice for corn?" He looked away. "Woooow" He chuckled "Your something else." Class clown smiled.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement"

"Oh I know."

Derek chuckled. "Why am I your friend?"

"I ask myself that everyday."

"How'd you I thought...hey!"

Class clown smiled. "Just kidding" Derek rolled his eyes and listened to their teacher Miss. Westling. "Okay everyone now I want us all to meet up here at lunch which is 12. You can go around but make sure you have a visitor pass around your neck!" Miss. Westling told the teenagers. The passes went down the line and Class clown finally got his and handed it to the person behind him. As he was putting on the pass he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey man, theres a girl checking you out." Derek told him. Class clown turned his head, he saw a raven haired girl and smiled at her. He saw her cheeks turn into rosey pink. He chuckled as she turned her head. He kept looking at her and waited for her to look at him again. When she did he saw her look down and cheeks turn pink. With that he just smiled and turned his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~Different Part Of The Country~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ocean eyed girl looked around watched the images pass the bus. She liked outside, nature, basically liked everything...almost everything. She watched her peers as they made jokes, memories, laughs, wacky videos. Everything else, she was happy. "Mileeeeeeeeey!" The ocean eyed girl turned her head to a peer. She giggled. "Jaaaaaaaaayde." Jayde laughed. "You gotta check out these pictures of me and Meagan." Jayde told her. "Alright, alright." The ocean eyed girl looked at the pictures on her peers camera and laughed. "You guys are something else."

Another peer, Conner. Was turned around and on his knees. "I know right? Like who would want to be their friends?" Meagan kicked his chair. "You would you bum" She told him. "I said like too, I have too." He got a look for Meagan. "But you know, among the years I have started to love being your friend?" He asked. Meagan smiled. "Good save. "Why thank you." The ocean eyed brunette shook her head and sat back down in her seat. She listened to their conversation, joined in quite a few times.

The rest of the bus ride was fun for Miley, she laughed a couple times with her peers. Conner was very funny guy. As the bus pulled to a stop, they all stood up and got out one after the other. The ocean eyed girl was putting on her visitor pass. Miss. Remple wanted them to hurry go they could go inside and explore. The ocean eyed girl took out her phone and texted her father 'Dad, I'm here and all in one piece, I'm a 110% alright, see you tonight!(: '

She tapped sent and slid the phone back into her pocket. Her father was protective of all his children. Ever since her real mom died, it had been rough on him. So he told his daughter to text him when she got to make sure she was fine. Plus the fact that she wasn't even in town, made him worried too. She shook her head and smiled remembering the time when she hadn't, he called everyone he knew. Man it was crazy. But She loved her dad.

She felt someone looking at her but didn't look back, she thought it could be anyone. There was over 100 there. She saw new faces, talked to a few. She stepped inside the tower and looked around. It was incredible, but than again she always thought many things were. Even though the place was nice, noisy and easy place to get lost in. She couldn't shake the feeling that this day...wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

**There it was peopleeeeee! Haha hope you enjoyed it, I actually had this for awhile but I had to figure out **what **I was gonna say because I already knew **what** I was gonna write. But lucky you, you got it today =P. Only cause I had a P.A day! Which is awesome! But all I did was stay in my room, rock out to music and talk to a couple of people =P I wanted to talk to my bestie friend on msn but she won't c'mon! Grrrr! =P But anyway, review! Review! Review! =D Latooor! And have a GRRRRREAT week!(:**


End file.
